FROOT
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Eren ya era adulto; uno de treinta años y recién divorciado, que estaba dispuesto a vivir de nuevo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia un chiquillo que parecía no pasar de los 13? One-Shot. UA. EreRi. Shota!Levi.


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boys Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Lenguaje vulgar | Universo alterno | **Shota**!**Levi**

**N**/**A**: Sí, sé que debo la continuación de mi otro fic, pero estoy estancada en el lemmon ; A ;. Nomas no me llega la inspiración, por más que trato no puedo -llora-. Ya van más de tres veces que reescribo el capítulo porque nomas no me convence -se da con el látigo(?)-. Pero quise escribir esto que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, y dije: pos lo escribo y lo subo pa festejar navidad por adelantado(?) XD

En fin, les recomiendo escuchar Don't stand so close to Me de The Police, pa entrar en ambiente (?) XD.

¡Disfruten el One-Shot!

**Ojo**: Es un **Ereri**, o sea, Eren es el **seme**.

* * *

><p><strong>FROOT<strong>.

Book marking-she's so **close** now.  
>This girl is <strong>half<strong> his age.

—**The** **Police**—

**By**: **Maka** _**Kagamine**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

.

* * *

><p>Tenía treinta años cuando decidí mudarme.<p>

Fue una decisión que tomé de un día para otro, si era sincero. Siempre fui bastante impulsivo, así que podía decirse que actúe antes de pensar. Aún así, no me arrepentía del todo. Era la mejor opción que podía tomar en ese momento. Quería dejar todo de lado; rehacer mi vida.

Había pasado por un divorcio recientemente; hacía tres meses, para ser exacto. De alguna manera, eso me llevó a tomar la repentina decisión de mudarme. No es como si mi separación me hubiera afectado mucho, porque era una de esas cosas que ya veía venir. Y sin embargo, nunca hice nada para detener el rumbo de las cosas.

Yo solía ser del tipo de persona que se la pasaba enfrascado en en trabajo. Realmente me gustaba mi empleo; me gustaba demasiado que terminé siendo adicto a él. Era profesor de Lengua en una universidad de Berlín, además también daba clases en una secundaria privada. Gracias a eso no tenía demasiado tiempo libre, me la pasaba tan hundido en mi trabajo que ya hasta había olvidado como se sentía vivir.

Fue por eso que mi matrimonio, de casi 5 años, fracasó. Annie mi —ahora— exesposa me engañaba. Fue ella misma quien se encargó de confesármelo; Annie llevaba poco más de dos años saliendo con Mina Carolina a mi espalda. Decir que aquello me sorprendió —o hirió— sería mentir.

Fue la misma Annie quién me pidió el divorcio. Ella dijo que no tenía caso alguno intentar salvar nuestra relación, ya no había nada qué hacer. Y ella llevaba toda la razón; ¿Qué sentido tenía tratar de salvar una relación dónde ya no había amor?

Porque sí, ambos estábamos conscientes de que nuestro matrimonio se había deteriorado. Sí, quizá nos habíamos casado muy enamorados, pero el amor, tarde o temprano, se termina.

Y ese había sido nuestro caso.

O quizá, nunca habíamos estado realmente enamorados.

Nuestra separación fue de mutuo acuerdo. No hubieron lágrimas, gritos, ni mucho menos reclamos. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, una sonrisa y un simple '' —cuídate mucho. Nos vemos pronto''. A la mayoría de nuestros amigos les sorprendió aquello, de alguna manera ellos esperaban que yo me hiciera la víctima, que llorara, que le reclamara a Annie. Pero no haría eso, no me sentía de esa manera en mi interior. Dentro de mí —por más cruel que sonara— no sentía más que un enorme alivio por terminar esa vacía relación.

No malentiendan, Annie era —y siempre sería— una persona especial en mi vida, le estaba agradecido por todos esos años que pasó a mi lado; soportándome. Por supuesto siempre iba a quererla, ella había jugado un papel especial en mi vida. Ella siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón.

No obstante, ya era tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás.

Comenzaría una nueva vida, en una ciudad diferente; en un país muy distinto a Alemania.

Shiganshina era un pueblo tranquilo, no tenía demasiados habitantes, ni algo que llamara la atención de los extranjeros; más allá de un enorme y abundante bosque, o una pequeña playa que quedaba a las afueras. Sin embargo, a mí me gustaba; cuando era pequeño mi madre me llevó de visita a ese lugar y había quedado totalmente encantado con él.

Me había encantado la tranquilidad que se sentía, el olor a pasto recién cortado que te embriagaba, la amabilidad de las personas, y hasta el calor hogareño que te abrazaba cuando pisabas el interior de una casa. Esas cosas que no puedes encontrar cuando vives en una ciudad enorme y ajetreada.

Por eso, decidir mudarme para allá no fue realmente difícil. Sabía que dejaría atrás todo; mi familia, mis amigos, una vida enfrascada en el trabajo, pero ya no me importaba demasiado. Un día antes de firmar el divorcio, Annie me había dicho que yo necesitaba volver a vivir, que estaba tan metido en mi empleo que ya no se me veía reír o divertirme como antes, y sabía que ella tenía razón.

Yo debía vivir, cumplir esos sueños que nunca había podido hacer realidad por estar trabajando todo el tiempo.

Pensé tanto en sus palabras, una y otra vez, que ni siquiera supe cómo fue en realidad, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba conduciendo mi auto; en Estados Unidos.

Cuando llegué a Shiganshina sentí la emoción corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, la piel se me erizó y una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se clavó en mi rostro. Estaba listo para rehacer mi vida ahí. Por eso una vez que estacioné el auto, en el aparcamiento de la que sería mi nueva casa, me apresuré en salir de él.

El escalofrío de felicidad que me recorrió la espalda se acentuó por todo mi cuerpo, cuando sentí el viento soplar contra mí, alborotándome el pelo, y el sabroso olor de galletas recién horneadas llenándome la nariz. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Me sentía libre, demasiado libre.

Pero terminé por maravillarme aún más cuando observé todo a mi alrededor. Y es que bastaba con que le dieras un ojo al barrio para sentir como si estuvieras mirando una fotografía digna de postal.

Las casas de madera, que tenían un toque campirano, eran preciosas. Todas tenían un patio con el pasto recién cortado, flores de muchísimos colores y alguno que otro árbol para dar sombra. Pese a que por fuera se veían pequeñas, por dentro eran lo suficientemente grande para una familia de tres. Sé que era demasiado espacio para mí —puesto que viviría solo—, pero estaba bien, así podía invitar a algunos amigos durante las vacaciones. Además también me gustaba tener espacio de sobra, para ser sincero. Frente a cada hogar había un pórtico del que colgaba un columpio, de madera, para 2 personas. Durante un momento no pude evitar imaginarme a mí mismo pasando las tardes ahí sentado, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, observando el atardecer y quedándome más rato para ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo.

Era una escena que se me antojaba de lo más hermosa.

Sin embargo, todo mi mundo se agitó cuando decidí mirar hacia adelante; a la pintoresca casa que estaba frente a la mía. Me quedé sin respiración, sintiendo como mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho una y otra vez. La definición que yo tenía de la belleza cambió radicalmente al verle.

No supe exactamente qué fue lo que me llevó a caminar hasta su casa, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Admito que, mientras me acercaba hasta allá, a paso lento, creí estar viendo alguna clase de ángel, sentado sobre aquella manta color verde menta. O quizá era una muñeca de porcelana fina, hecha por las manos más expertas en todo el mundo.

Pero no, no era un ángel, ni una muñeca de porcelana. Y pude estar totalmente seguro de ello cuando llegué a la valla blanca que protegía todo el rededor su casa. Era un niño, uno muy hermoso, por cierto. Su pelo negro —que estaba adornado por una corona de flores diversas— resaltaba gracias al color tan pálido de su piel, que brillaba levemente ante los rayos del sol. Sus facciones eran finas; delicadas como las de una mujer. Pero, gracias a ello,quedaban a la perfección con su pequeña y respingada nariz, y con sus sonrosados labios. Sin embargo, cuando quise saber que color de ojos tenía, me topé con unos lentes para sol. Eran color rojo vibrante, y tenían forma de corazón.

Pese a que tenía esos pequeños detalles que eran para chicas, a él le quedaban a la perfección. Le hacían ver mucho más hermoso; único, _fantástico_.

«Aléjate —aconsejó mi mente, ante el rumbo que estaba tomando inconsciente—. ¡Vete ya! Esto no está bien, Eren. ¡Es un niño! ¡Un niño pequeño!»

Me mordí el labio inferior con mas fuerza ante mis pensamientos. Era cierto, debía alejarme, huir de ahí. Pero no podía hacerlo, mis pies no escuchaban la orden que mandaba mi cabeza. En realidad, parecía como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera desconectado por completo. Porque en ese preciso momento sólo existía él.

El niño parecía estar perdido en su mundo, moviendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de un lado a otro, sin cesar. De hecho, yo también estaba bastante hundido en mis pensamientos que apenas me daba cuenta de todas las cosas que estaban botadas a su lado. Un libro cerrado, con un separador entre las hojas, un paquete de goma de mascar abierto, y un reproductor de música conectado a unas bocinas pequeñas. También habían muchas flores —que parecían haber sido cortadas recientemente—, hojas de algún árbol, tijeras, resistol y alambre delgado; tarde poco tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo una corona.

«Está mal, muy mal, Eren —repitió mi cabeza.»

Obviamente estaba mal. Un adulto como yo no debía estar ahí; observando a un inocente niño de esa manera. No era ético, ni moral. Se vería completamente mal a los ojos de las personas. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque todo en él parecía estar hecho para ser admirado.

El niño estaba usando una camiseta morada de cuello ancho que —además de quedarle bastante grande— se le veía adorable, eso si no notabas la cara sicópata del _Conejo_ _Frank_(1) que le adornaba el pecho —¿Cómo es que un niño conoce esa clase de películas?—. Debajo traía un short amarillo, era tan corto que gran parte de sus _sensuales_ y _antojables_ muslos quedaban al descubierto. No usaba zapatos por lo que podía ver sus pequeños dedos moverse inquietos mientras mascaba chicle. De hecho, sus converse azules, un poco desgastados, estaban perfectamente acomodados frente a él.

Quizá fue su ropa tan llamativa, la manera tan sensual en que su quijada se movía cada vez que aplastaba la goma de mascar entre sus dientes, o, tal vez, la forma en su cabeza se agitaba levemente al ritmo de _Disorder_ de _Joy_ _Division_. No lo sabía exactamente, pero había algo en él que me atraía irremediablemente.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando, pervertido?

Su voz, suave pero masculina, me sorprendió. Mis ojos se abrieron al momento, mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba del susto, y soltaba un par de insultos en alemán. No esperaba que él me descubriera —aunque no era como si me hubiese estado escondiendo—, por lo que no pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

—¡Lo si-siento! —me disculpé, muy rápido. Intenté sonar normal, pero más voz me temblaba—. So-soy nuevo en el barrio, sólo vi-vine a saludar.

El niño se levantó las gafas, muy lentamente, mientras hacía una bomba con el chicle color violeta. Durante un segundo, me perdí en sus preciosos orbes; no eran grises, ni negros, sino verdes. Un profundo verde oliva que te atrapaba al más mínimo vistazo. Entonces, luego de que sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mí y la goma de mascar explotara en sus labios, le escuché murmurar algo que sonó como ''—Nada mal''. Pero no podía estar tan seguro de aquello, yo no había prestado demasiada atención.

—¿Cual es tu casa? —preguntó. Su voz se cubrió con un manto de infantil curiosidad, mientras volvía a acomodarse las gafas. El reflejo de mí mismo que me mandaron el par de oscuros cristales me hizo sentir _patético_; estaba sonrojado y temblando.

De alguna manera, estar junto a él me desequilibraba en su totalidad. Podía sentir mis manos temblando, urgiendo por la necesidad de sentir su piel bajo mi tacto. Mis dedos se morían por deslizarse por todo su suave cuerpo.

—La... La de aquí frente —respondí, casi en modo robot, mientras señalaba la casa. No lograba concentrarme, no cuando veía sus labios levantarse en esa pequeña sonrisa infantil.

Entonces, el niño hizo la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver el lugar que le estaba señalando.

—Ah, entonces tú compraste la casa de los Botd.

—No lo sé, en realidad no conocí a los antiguos dueños —respondí, con sinceridad.

Fue entonces cuando él, muy lentamente, infló el chicle otra vez al mismo tiempo que llevaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja. Le observé atontando; cada mínimo movimiento se guardaba en mi mente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—E-Eren Jaeger —articulé.

Él soltó un ''hmm'' por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que inflaba la goma otra vez. No lo entendía, ¿por qué ese gesto que en ocasiones era hasta vulgar, en él se veía tan bien... tan _sensual_?

—Yo me llamo Levi —dijo, mientras se concentraba, otra vez, en la corona que estaba haciendo—. Levi Ackerman.

—Levi... —repetí, lentamente, saboreando letra por letra su nombre. Era incluso tan hermoso cómo él—. Tu nombre es muy bonito.

Levi encogió los hombros, casi con desinterés.

—¿De donde eres? —inquirió él, para cambiar el tema—. Tu acento es raro.

—Ah, de Berlín.

Fue entonces cuando él volvió a prestarme atención. Una de sus delgadas cejas se levantó, por sobre el marco de los lentes, mientras torcía su pequeña boca, en un gesto que se me antojó de lo más infantil.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en ese preciso momento me dieron ganas de besarlo.

«Es un niño. Un niño»

—¿Alemania? ¿Qué mierda hace un alemán en Shiganshina?

Quise reír al instante. No esperaba que Levi usara esa clase de lenguaje.

—Tomado un respiro —admití, aunque probablemente un niño cómo él no entendería los problemas de los adultos—. Acabo de divorciarme hace poco, y decidí comenzar de nuevo.

Levi infló otra bomba, al mismo tiempo que cortaba el tallo de una rosa. El chicle le reventó en los labios, pero esta vez terminaron manchados de dulce violeta. Entonces, cómo si Levi estuviera intentando _seducirme_, lamió sus labios muy despacio, empezando por el inferior, quitando todo rastro de la pegajosa goma.

Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras sentía un montón de insectos arrastrándose por mi estómago, bajando hasta mi entrepierna que vibró con emoción ante la sensual imagen.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo conmigo?; Levi era un niño. Probablemente yo hasta podría ser su padre.

—Estás huyendo de tus problemas, entonces.

—No, no es así —le respondí, quizá demasiado rápido, negando varias veces con la cabeza—. Quedé en buenos términos con mi ex.

—Oh~ —él volvió a mirar hacia mí, mientras mascaba la goma. Admito que me perdí observando la manera en que su quijada se movía, una y otra vez, casi como en una danza totalmente sensual, cada vea que aplastaba el chicle entre sus dientes—. ¿Cuantos años tienes? Yo tengo casi 12.

«Es un niño. Ya lo escuchaste. Un niño. Aléjate de él, ahora»

Mi interior se removió con insistencia. Debía irme, alejarme lo más rápido posible de ahí. No podía seguir junto a él, no cuando estaba teniendo toda clase de malos pensamientos.

Pero no me fui. Me quedé ahí, observándolo todavía más. Perdiendo mis ojos en todo rastro de su _virginal_ piel, teniendo ganas de saborearlo; besarlo. Marcarlo como _mío_.

—Tre-treinta —contesté, con la voz ahogada. Tantos pensamientos me nublaban el raciocinio.

Levi bufó.

—No parece. Te ves más joven.

—¿Tú crees?

El niño asintió, y acto seguido unió más flores alrededor de la corona. Él parecía ser todo un experto en eso; sus dedos se movían con maestría, cortando, pegando, acomodando.

Hubo silencio durante un momento, tiempo en el que me dediqué a observarle. Mis ojos recorriendo cada parte de su delgado cuerpo, perdiéndose en la piel de sus piernas; en esos muslos que parecían ser suaves.

Me mordí el labio otra vez. Era un enfermo, no podía pensar esas cosas de un niño. Debía irme, irme a casa y no salir de ahí hasta que pudiera controlarme.

—O-oye, ya debo irme —dije, temblando, cuando Levi volvió la mirada a mí—. Aún tengo cosas por desempacar, y por arreglar.

Luego de un pestañeo, el niño asintió.

—Entiendo.

Me guardé las manos sudadas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y tragué saliva con dificultad.

—Nos vemos después, supongo —murmuré—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Levi.

—Tambien fue un _placer_ conocerte —la voz, entre suave e infantil, que utilizó me provocó otra vez el hormigueo en la entrepierna. Quería tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre de esa manera—. Y, de cualquier modo, bienvenido al barrio, Eren —dijo, mientras extendía hacia mí la corona de flores qué había estado haciendo.

Supe entonces, justo en el momento en que él regresó esas gafas de corazón hasta mí e inflaba otra vez la goma de mascar, qué debía mantenerme alejado de Levi Ackerman.

Porque, tarde o temprano, terminaría por _caer_ ante la telaraña que Levi estaba creando bajo mis pies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging<strong> **around** **like** **a** **fruit** on a **tree**.

**Waiting** to be **picked**, **come** **on, **cut **me** free.

**Froot**.  
>—Marina and the Diamonds—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>:

(1): De la película Donnie Darko. Si no conocen al conejo Frank les recomiendo buscar una imagen de él xD.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A**: Niñas y niños, esto sale cuando me pongo a escuchar Don't stand so close to Me de The Police XD. Pues esta es mi manera de desearles Feliz Navidad *o* (y para festejar el cumpleaños del Heichou, también xD). Ojalá les haya gustado el One-Shot ;)

Por cierto, por si se preguntaban, el título viene de una canción de Marina and the Diamonds. ¡La amo ; A ; !

En fin, ¡No se olviden de dejar review! Me gustaría saber sus opiniones OwO.

**Lyne** _**Diamond**_*


End file.
